Un court dernier instant
by EddyLayan
Summary: Il va mourir. C'est la fin. Pourtant la dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est dire Au revoir à son petit frère adoré. Rien que ça.
1. Chapter 1

Dans un quartier de l'ouest de Londres, assez proche de la Tamise. Une entrepôt calme et silencieuse.

Trop silencieuse et presque inquiétante si il n'y avait pas deux cadavres d'hommes aux étages du dessus. Presque mutilés aux visages, on ne pouvait guère savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient avant leurs "exécutions". Ils gisaient dans une mare de sang et leurs yeux, seuls identifications physiques remarquables, étaient encore frappés par l'horreur. L'un des deux avaient eu une arme à la main. Il semblerait que il avait tiré car ses doigts n'avaient toujours pas laché la détente. Comme si la mort est survenue au moment où il avait tiré. Tous les deux avaient reçu, surement après leur dernier souffle, des balles qui ont traversé de toutes parts leurs corps. Pourtant près d'eux, un filet de sang qui ne rejoignait pas la mare rouge avaient tracé un chemin vers la sortie.  
Ce filet de sang était souvent coupé pour reprendre ensuite. Comme pour guider. Comme les miettes de pain d'Hansel. Il continuait jusqu'à la seule porte qui menait au couloir principale de l'entrepot-fantôme. Sur le mur, des traces rouges de doigts avaient été laissé.  
Au milieu du couloir qui menait à un escalier, un homme était assis. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Il respirait lentement. Sa main gauche était posé sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, où reposait un trou laissant sortir le liquide sanguin. Sa chemise autrefois blanche avait rougi par le sang. Ses vêtements d'une grande raffinerie montraient qu'il était ou avait été riche et puissant. Maintenant le voilà, dans la faiblesse et dans la douleur. Il reouvrit ses yeux verts et perçants et tenta de se relever. Mais faible comme il était, il ne parvint pas à se remettre debout. Il était impossible pour lui d'échapper ce lieu. Il ricana pour lui-même. Il se résigna à abandonner et à chercher son portable avec sa main droite. Il aurait pu appeler la police, une ambulance ou de l'aide. Mais il n'était guère comme ça. Après avoir analysé sa frustrante blessure, il comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour vivre. Il toussa, crachant son sang. C'était répugnant. Lui, dans cette position si inférieur ? Sa respiration devint irrégulière. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite et il ne devait pas perdre de temps. C'est ce qui comptait maintenant. Il gémit doucement. Il se souvenait avoir penser qu'un jour si il serait blessé, ce serait pour la personne qui comptait le plus au monde. S'il devait mourir ce serait pour cette personne qui lui était chère à ses yeux. Sacrifier sa vie pour lui.  
Son portable en main, il chercha un nom. Et enfin, il appela.  
Un être normal aurait appelé la police, oui. Mais lui, il savait que il n'allait pas survivre, il savait que au moment où il allait être pris en charge par les ambulances et les gens ordinaires, sa vie s'achèvera. Et il n'aurait pas le temps de faire un dernier geste fraternel.  
Il savait que on allait pas lui répondre maintenant, qu'il devra insister jusqu'à exaspérer le destinataire de ce coup de fil. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait l'appeler. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'entendre le répondeur des milliers de fois en boucle.  
"Oui, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sherlock Holmes, je ne veux pas vous répondre alors évitez de me laisser un message après le bip."  
Et cela paraissait ne plus en finir, inexorablement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le portable sonna plusieurs fois tandis que Sherlock ignora la sonnerie se concentrant sur sa dissection d'une main humaine. John lisait un journal sur le fauteuil comme à son habitude et lui aussi fit mine d'ignorer le portable qui tentait désespérément d'être décroché par l'un des deux.  
Insistant toujours et encore, Sherlock s'énerva et saisit son portable après avoir bien évidemment enlevé ses gants en sang. Les appels manqués venaient de Mycroft. Il était surpris que ce dernier avait le culot de l'embêter en pleine expérience et de continuer à l'appeler malgré son silence. Il le laissa encore patienter en pensant que son ainé abandonnerait.  
"- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas répondre ? C'est surement important ! Lança John qui visiblement était irrité par les sonneries insistantes du mobile.  
- Important ? Mon frère veut me parler...Tu crois que j'ai envie de lui parler moi ? Il n'a qu'à venir !  
- Alors trouve un moyen de faire taire cette engin !"  
Sherlock grimaça. Certes, il voulait au plus vite retourner dans sa sphère tranquille avec son expérience mais si son frère avait essayé de l'appeler une trentaine de fois pendant 10 minutes, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il connaissait Mycroft et savait que il ne perdrait pas du temps à vouloir l'appeler. Il hésita longuement tandis que son portable chantait encore. Enfin, il se décida à remplacer son égoïsme et son arrogance fraternel par sa curiosité intellectuelle. Il décrocha enfin :  
"- J'espère que tu ne me déranges pas pour rien, Mycroft, car je suis sur une affaire..."  
Il entendit un rire étouffé puis un toux retenu.  
"- Tu vas bien, Sherlock ? Demanda la voix de son frère, ce qui le fit étrangement frissonner.  
- Bien sur que je vais bien, répondit il sceptique et étonné.  
- Ah, tant mieux, soupira son frère à travers le combiné, ...je suis...rassuré.  
- Tu m'appelles juste pour ça ? S'énerva le cadet, tu sais que cela ne sert à rien de m'appeler si c'est pour...  
- Doucement Sherlock...je voulais seulement te dire une dernière chose..."  
L'esprit du détective se mit au travail. Un mot ne convenait pas dans cette phrase : "dernière". Pourtant, il laissa continuer son frère.  
"- Je suis désolé pour tous ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis désolé pour tous ce que tu as du subir par ma faute, disait la voix en s'essouflant.  
- Mycroft, tu es malade ? Tu délires ou quoi ? A moins que tu as trop bu...Commença à s'inquiéter Sherlock.  
- Non, tout va bien, ria son ainé, dans quelques minutes, je partirais...  
- Mycroft, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes !  
- Je ne te mens pas...Souffla la voix, j'aimerai que tu saches à quel point je t'ai aimé de tout mon coeur et que je regrette mes erreurs...  
- Je t'en prie, j'ai l'impression que tu fais ton..."  
...testament...aurait-il voulu dire.  
Il s'interrompit, venant de comprendre. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérait d'un seul coup. Il déglutit avec difficulté. A son oreille, on semblait chercher de l'air, on cherchait à respirer. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Sa main qui tenait son portable trembla violemment.  
"- Dit moi où tu es ! Cria Sherlock en se levant faisant sursauter John. Ce dernier, apercevant l'expression de son colocataire, fronça les sourcils.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherlock, continua la voix doucement.  
- Dis le moi ! Répéta le détective en se précipitant sur son ordinateur.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft avait entendu l'agitation de Sherlock. Il savait que ce dernier allait se précipiter sur son E-mail, trouver le mot de passe et tentait de le retrouver grâce au GPS. Il toussa et cracha subitement un filet de sang. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un mort vivant. Il sourit, de toutes façons, il était presque mort.  
"- Dis le moi, je t'en prie, supplia son cadet dans le combiné. Il avait pitié pour son petit frère mais il avait toujours été comme ça. jamais il n'avait répondu à Sherlock directement, il avait toujours laissé des sous entendus, des réponses à travers les lignes. La création d'énigmes avait été sa passion.  
"- Tu te souviens, le jour où tu es tombé de l'arbre, Sherlock ? Dit-il à la place, tu n'avais que 8 ans, tu avais pleuré et tu étais venu me voir.  
- Mycroft, arrête !  
- Tu m'avais ensuite demandé quelle était le nom de cette arbre et je t'ai répondu...  
- "c'est un cerisier", continua la voix de Sherlock étranglée, Myck s'il te plait..."  
A cette interpellation, l'ainé ria.  
" Combien de temps ne m'as tu pas appelé comme ça ? 10 ans, 20 ans ?"  
Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il perdait de plus en plus de sangs. Sa main pouvait même contenir quelques centilitres de sang. Sa respiration devenait difficile. Il grimaça de douleurs. Pourtant, il put continuer :  
"- Je me souviens qu'un jour...tu avais dit que ce cerisier me ressemblait, se souvint-il, et tu continuais à le monter...malgré le danger...tu as toujours aimé te mettre en danger.  
- Stop, je t'en prie ! J'arrive, Myck ! Je viendrai, je t'en prie, tiens le coup ! Je sais où tu es ! Désespéra la voix de son cadet qui fit comprendre à Mycroft qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter Baker Street.  
- Sher...Sherlock...Calme toi. ça ne sert...à rien..."Tenta le frère ainé.

Il y avait soudain de l'agitation, enfin c'est ce que entendait l'homme blessé : une porte qui claqua, des pas précipités sur un escalier en bois grinçant, des cognements, des grognements d'automobiles.  
Malgré la distance qui les éloignait, Mycroft put deviner que Sherlock courrait. Il courrait pour le retrouver. Il entendit halètement de son frère qui traversait les rues, les routes et les boulevards et aussi les véhicules, les bruits de ville. Il déduit aussi que son frère avait ordonné à John d'appeler des secours. Il allait venir comme ça, à pied. Mycroft se sentit tout à coup gonfler de fierté. Cependant, le haut de son corps ne tenait plus et il glissa jusqu'à se retrouver coucher. Le combiné à l'oreille, il entendit la voix de son frère, essoufflé :  
"- Je viendrai, Myck, je sais où tu es ! reste avec moi, J'arrive..."  
L'homme du gouvernement aurait voulu verser quelques larmes mais il avait toujours été froid depuis l'enfance et les pleurs n'avaient jamais apparu depuis qu'il savait marcher. Il était l'homme de glace, l'indifférence, la neutralité, le froid.  
"- Le mot de passe...continua Sherlock malgré la fatigue qui s'entendait à travers sa voix et sa respiration rapide, le mot de passe c'était "Le Cerisier de Myck" !"  
Un sourire parvint sur les lèvres rouges-sang de l'ainé.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock avait au bout de 15 mins rejoint l'entrepôt qu'il avait pu apercevoir via son ordinateur grâce au GPS du portable de son frère. Il s'était précipité dans les escaliers à moitié fatigué et prêt à des larmes qui semblaient coincées dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Quand enfin, il gravit le deuxième étage, il apperçut son frère à terre, couché sur le dos, le portable qui gisait près de la tête du seul homme, sur le sol dur et froid. La cravata rouge se mélangeait avec le sang qui n'en finissait pas de s'échapper.  
Le détective se précipita vers l'homme qui avait fermé ses yeux. Il lui souleva la tête de son frère avec attention et le posa sur ses genoux.  
"- Mycroft, souffla-t-il désespérément. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.  
"- Décidement, tu es rapide, petit frère, murmura l'ainé avec difficulté.  
- Tiens le coups Myck, je t'en prie...Ils vont bientôt arriver...  
- c'est trop tard, Sherlock, sinon, je les aurais appelé depuis longtemps...je ne suis pas bête...  
- POurquoi ? Qu'est que tu...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Gémit Sherlock.  
- J'ai voulu te protéger, des hommes ont voulu te tuer...je n'ai fait que mon devoir de frère...j'ai voulu faire mon devoir de frère...mais tu n'as plus à t'en soucier.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit...tu ne peux pas..."  
Sherlock ne pleurait pas, il ne montrait que de la tristesse et de la peur. Mycroft le voyait bien. La peur d'être à nouveau seul au monde. La peur d'être le seul Holmes. La peur de la solitude intellectuelle. Le regard de son petit frère le fixa et il comprit que Sherlock essayait de garder un dernier et ultime souvenir de lui.  
"- Je suis...tellement désolé...répéta encore une fois l'ainé dont la respiration devenait lente.  
- Non...je ne...veux pas, s'étrangla le détective, tu dois vivre...tu ne peux pas mourir."  
Il aurait aimé pleurer, il aurait aimé verser des larmes mais rien ne venait.  
"- C'est la vie, petit frère, le monde est ainsi fait...mais la mort ne doit pas t'affecter...n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit...à propos de ça..."  
Ils entendirent la sirène des policiers. Mycroft ricana, Sherlock releva la tête en percevant les cris de Lestrade qui demandait à fouiller le bâtiment.  
"- Tu sais...je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour...je finirais comme ça, se moqua l'ainé.  
- Comment peux tu dire ça alors que...  
- Shhhut, souffla-t-il en fermant à moitié les yeux, tu as été un gentil petit frère et je dois dire que j'ai apprécié mon rôle d'ainé, néanmoins, il reste mon seul regret : celui de n'avoir rien pu pour continuer à vivre et à te protéger...  
- La protection, la protection, toujours la même chose, chez toi...pourquoi ...?  
- Si tu étais le grand frère, je crois que tu comprendrais."  
Deux hommes avaient rejoint leur étage : l'un était John et l'autre Lestrades qui restait plus en arrière et donna des ordres depuis son Walk-man. John se précipita vers les deux Holmes.  
"- John, s'il te plait, fais quelques choses...implora Sherlock.  
- Les ambulances vont arriver, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
- Docteur watson...il est inutile de cacher que..on ne peut rien pour moi..." Railla l'ainé dont la gorge se remplissait de son liquide sanguin.  
John vit la blessure qui n'était plus certes une blessure ou une plaie mais un contrat pour la mort assurée. Il avait connu ça en guerre. Un de ses compagnions avait reçu une balle au même endroit et était mort 3 heures après. Une main attrapa son bras. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui avait saisit sa manche, tremblotant.  
"- J...John, bégaya le détective.  
Les yeux bleus de son colocataire se posa sur ceux de John qui baissa les yeux et adressant un dernier regard au plus grand des Holmes.  
"- Je suis désolé, Sherlock...Il n'y aucun moyen pour le sauver."


	5. Chapter 5 : Dernier chapitre

Ce fut le coup fatal pour le plus jeune. Il ne pouvait y croire un seul mot. C'était impossible. Son frère était immortel. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.  
"- Non, non, grand frère, pas maintenant...s'écria-t-il en empoignant la veste de Mycroft qui était mouillé par le sang, c'est pas juste...tu ne peux..."  
Désespéré par une telle situation, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Il voulut pleurer mais rien ne venait. Son esprit n'y croyait pas encore, il y avait au fond de lui encore un dernier espoir qui malheureusement disparaitra lorsque le dernier souffle de son frère sera rendu.  
Une main caressa ses cheveux bouclés.  
"- Je t'aimerai toujours, tu sais...inspira l'ainé, je suis fier d'avoir fait tant de choses avec toi lorsque nous étions petits et aujourd'hui..."  
Il chercha encore un peu d'air. Sherlock pouvait ressentir son torse qui se gonflait et s'abaissait pour respirer encore et encore.  
"-...tu es devenu un détective...C'est bien, c'est même très bien...  
- Tu as toujours refusé mon..activité, chuchota Sherlock.  
Mycroft ricana doucement puis s'arrêta brusquement pris par la douleur. Il essaya de rapprocher son frère de tel sorte qu'il put le câliner un dernière fois.  
"- Je voulais te dire tant de choses...petit frère...j'ai oublié..."  
A quelques mètres, John qui s'était éloigné, laissa les deux Holmes pour l'ultime adieu fraternel. Curieusement, Lestrade avait disparu de l'étage et personne n'était monté. En fait, l'inspecteur avait très vite compris la situation et avait fait preuve de respect envers Sherlock et Mycroft.  
"- Myck, je veux que tu restes...on peut encore te sauver...j'en suis sur...  
- Promets moi de continuer à vivre. Promets le moi. Je veux que tu vives plus longtemps que moi. Que tu puisses aller au delà de mon espérance de vie..."  
Il sentit trembler son frère. Il essaya de sentir une dernière fois l'odeur de son cadet, et se permit de l'embrasser sur son front. Il ne ressentait pratiquement plus rien; Il avait l'impression que son corps devenait léger. Sa vision devint flou. Sa fin était proche. Il enserra de plus en plus fort son frère comme pour garder ce dernier instant en souvenirs. Pour ne pas oublier ce qu'était l'amour fraternel.  
"- Myck, entendit il gémir, Myck...S'il te plait..."  
C'était fini. Son coeur ralentissait de plus en plus. Sa respiration fut presque étouffée. Ses yeux qu'il essayait de garder ouvert se posèrent une ultime fois sur ceux de son cadet. Il était plutot content, aux moins Sherlock n'avait pas encore pleuré. Il ne souhaitait pas le voir pleurer. ça l'aurait fait encore plus souffrir. Il n'aimait pas voir pleurer son petit frère, ni le faire pleurer. Mais il savait que cela allait venir. Le cerveau d'un génie a toujours eu du mal à interpréter un fait ordinaire.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, se sentant partir. Il ne voyait plus correctement le visage du détective seul consultant au monde. C'était donc ça mourir ? Si doux, si simple, si ordinaire ? Sans douleur, sans larmes, sans regret. Mourir alors que son frère lui tenait la main en tremblant. Mais il était heureux, oui. Si heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui. Si heureux de ressentir sa chaleur. Si heureux de le voir comme quand il a vu sa venue au monde. Si heureux de savoir que son frère l'aimait malgré les disputes et les froideurs. Si heureux d'être quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Sherlock était tout pour lui : sa vie, son travail, son bonheur, ses souçis, sa faiblesse et sa force ; il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme ça, mais c'était le prix à payer pour sauver son petit frère adoré. Et maintenant, il devrait compter sur le docteur Watson : il était confiant, il connaissait l'ami de son frérot, il sera un bon grand frère.

"Adieu, Locky, et merci."Dit-il dans un murmure avec son habituel sourire.  
Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement.  
Une âme s'envola laissant derrière elle tout son amour fraternel.  
La fin d'une vie.  
Le début d'un chagrin.

* * *

**"All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock."**

Fin de la fanfiction "Un court dernier instant".  
Une suite est encore envisagée dans une autre partie, soit une autre fanfiction.


End file.
